Good News for Lifeline
7/8/11 Back to 2011 Logs Lifeline First Aid The door to the clinic is closed, as it usually is recently, but it's only mid-cycle, and Lifeline should still be there. "Bye Streetwise- see you later-" is vaguely audible through the thick door, and someone taps on it. "Lifeline? Are you around?" The voice is First Aid's and he sounds awfully cheery for someone who is somewhere he's not supposed to be as far as Lifeline knows.... Lifeline answers the door quickly enough, with a ... displeased frown. She doesn't start scolding immediately, though, instead simply holding the door open to let the younger medic enter. The riot act will be read after he's inside. First Aid steps inside with a wave to someone down the street, and a smile on his faceplates. "Hi Lifeline!" He says, stepping past her to allow the door to shut behind him. "I have really good news for you!" His face falls slowly and comically as he notices Lifeline's thunderous expression. "It's good to see you?" Lifeline closes the door again. "Does Ratchet know you're here?" First Aid pauses, one hand on the chair that he's about to pull out from under the workbench. "Here in Cubicron, or here-here, visiting you?" Lifeline says, "Both." She crosses her arms, but doesn't openly protest his attempt to claim the only chair in the clinic. "What's your news?" "He knows I came to Cubicron, but I didn't say I was going to stop by here in my way back. Lifeline, Vespa called off his vendetta!" First Aid could have sworn there was another chair in here. He offers it to Lifeline politely. (Probably easier to duck if she's stationary, too, and Lifeline looks... kind of mad, really...) Lifeline looks startled enough by First Aid's claim that the vendetta is dropped that she stops looking angry. "He what? When? Why?" First Aid smiles. "Streetwise figured it out- well, not really, at least I hope it wasn't really him because when that laser blast hit him I really thought he was going to die. But he said that since I helped and he's okay, his father owed me. I can't believe it worked, though- Streetwise says he has to keep his word, too, or he loses face with his own people." Lifeline ohs and then nods...and then stops and looks at First Aid again piercingly. "Wait. You called in Vespa's favor to get him off MY back?" First Aid nods. "Streetwise helped- I wouldn't have figured out what to say if he hadn't." Lifeline stares a moment longer. It's painfully obvious that she is NOT happy about the two 'children' interfering on her behalf, but she's not so dumb as to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Ratchet knew I was going back with Streetwise," First Aid says. Ratchet hadn't been particularly /happy/ about it, but he hadn't outright shot the idea down, either. "I said that because I stabilized Streetwise until Ratchet could get there- I didn't save him, no matter what Streetwise keeps saying- I wouldn't have been there if you hadn't repaired me when I was found here, and that he owed /you/ respect enough to let you go back to doing your job." Lifeline huffs faintly. "I don't like you getting mixed up with Vespa, First Aid." First Aid shakes his head. "I'm not going to- but I'm not going to stay away from Streetwise just because I don't trust his dad. I'll be careful." He pauses for a klik before continuing. "Streetwise let Ratchet scan him. He has the same encrypted memory partitions as I do." Lifeline starts to look at First Aid angrily again, but then is surprised yet again. "He does?" She shakes her head. "Once is coincidence, but twice? I will admit that I don't like it." "He was willing to let Ratchet scan him- just the basic scan, not to try and decrypt his memories, there wasn't time." First Aid says/. "And Ratchet found some abnormalities in his transformation cog and sensory lines that were- I think he said unusual, they don't look like anything I've seen on a data pad before." Lifeline says, "Well, if you want, you and he can keep investigating. But either Ratchet or I need to be there to supervise." First Aid nods. "That's fine- he's allowed to come here now- if that's okay with you, I mean. I ah, didn't ask about Iacon." Lifeline considers then says, "As long as he doesn't start any trouble, he's as welcome here as anyone else." She finally steps over and keys the bay doors to open. FINALLY. First Aid watches the bay doors open happily. The shop just seems too strange with them shut and locked down. "Am I welcome back then, too? I mean, for some shifts?" Ah, there are the turbo puppy eyes. Lifeline levels another look at First Aid, this one clearly accusing the young mech of the sheer stupidity of his last questions. "I know you don't have much to do right now," First Aid says. "But it'll get busier, right? And I don't mind cleaning, or anything." Lifeline nods. "I know a lot of mechs were avoiding the place. I'm sure they'll start coming back." First Aid smiles. "Thank you, Lifeline." He pauses for a second. "That means yes, right?" Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:First Aid's Logs